Granting Wishes
by KricketWilliams
Summary: Morgan and Garcia get some relationship help from unlikely fairy godparents. Not my usual stuff, but I had a lot of fun! As usual, I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

_AN: Here is something like I haven't quite written before. Just a short, silly story that was dying to be told. I wrote "The Right Man" and so many people commented on these two... I seriously thought they deserved a story, with an MG twist, of course...Thanks to Sara for looking it over for me, dotting my i's and crossing my t's, and to Harlie, who usually has that capacity..._

_AN2: __Calling all CM readers and authors! Join us for our first Profiler's Choice CM Awards on ! Help us choose the best of the best of the CM stories on , and let your voice be heard. Anyone with a account is eligible to nominate. Please check out the nominating ballot and rules at Chit Chat on Author's Forum at .net/topic/74868/30888142/1/. All rules and information are on the forum. (Better late than never, right? Sorry I kept forgetting!)_

Entering her condo, she kicked off her heels and tossed her jacket aside with a groan. "O-M-F-G! Did you hear them this time?"

"Of course I did," he scoffed, throwing his overcoat on the chair in her apartment. "It's impossible not to hear or notice them."

She walked over to her bar and started pouring herself a stiff drink. "This is ridiculous. No person, much less five of us, should have to listen to those two as they moon over each other." She rolled her eyes, and dropped her voice a vew octraves, "_My Baby Angel Girl. You know how much you mean to me_..."

He nodded empathetically, with an equally sour look on his face. "I agree."

She didn't respond, just grumbled as she tossed ice in her glass, making a clinking sound.

"It's gotten worse since Alaska..."

"Ya think?" She took a sip of her bourbon, made a funny face, pounded the center of her chest, then held up the decanter in his direction. "Want one?"

He nodded, then stroked his beard for a moment. "You know, I think they need our help. I have never seen two such obnoxiously star crossed people in my life."

"We could do that," she said, her soft heart warming. As tough as she pretended to be, she was a very tender heart. As much as she teased that she was nauseated by the whole thing, she wanted to see her two friends whom she thought were destined to be together... simply _be_ together.

She took a seat next to him on the couch and leaned forward, looking at the light brown liquid, how it splashed on the ice cubes as he swirled it. "Then it's settled, right?"

He took a big drink, then laid his glass down. "There is one issue..."

She scowled in deep thought. "What's that?"

"He's overweight, wears ugly shirts, and has thick spectacles."

She shuddered. "Lynch."

He nodded. "I can't figure a way around him without hurting our tech kitten."

"Oh, come on," she teased. "You're Italian. Don't you have any mafia relations that could take him out?"

He rolled his eyes at her this time and snickered, taking a sip of his drink again.

"Seriously... PG isn't that in love with him." She smiled a thoughtful grin. "She may_ think _she is, but she wouldn't be so drawn to Morgan every time he walks into a room. She wouldn't watch Morgan's every move, call Morgan every night before she goes to bed, make every excuse to be near him."

"What about him? He has his hands on her whenever he can." He gave a laugh, and shook his head. "He's extremely obvious. _She_ doesn't lead the touching; _he_ does. Watch them, it's him. All the time, little hugs, kisses on the head, the cheek, an arm around her, holding her hand- whatever excuse he can get to maul the girl."

"True." She cocked her head to the side, really thinking. "Damn. I never noticed that before. He _is_ awfully touchy-feely with her, isn't he?"

"Aaron and I used to take bets on who would walk in and find them kissing in her office." He leaned forward and clapped his hands togther in thought. "We thought that one day, someone'd walk in - Reid, you, myself- and they'd be caught in a serious lip lock."

Her eyes widened. "Hotch? Even Hotch bet on it?"

He nodded. "We were damned sure of it."

"God, it's worse than I thought. Hotch would never pry into the personal lives of the team unless he felt it was neccessary," she said, clasping his hand with a serious look on her face. "We really need to do something."

He cringed. The last thing on earth he wanted to do was play fairy Godfather to his coworkers. It wasn't his style, it wasn't something he felt driven to do. Like Aaron, he let people figure out their own messes.

Still, he found himself looking up and answering her. "I know."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews, folks. I know this is not one of my normal kind of stories, but gosh, it was fun to write! I hope you have as much fun reading about my snarky "fairy Godparents" as I did writing them..._

"So, how are we going to do it, Rossi?" Emily peered at him with intense brown eyes, desperate in nature. Dave knew exactly how she felt. The entire team groaned inwardly whenever Morgan and Garcia were near each other. Even Reid noticed the mushfest; that was no small task. Since Alaska, they'd looked at each other with the mooniest expressions ever known to man.

It was like Romeo and Juliet, except these two were old enough to know better!

That gave Dave an immediate idea. "I think we have to take their maturity into consideration."

"How's that?"

Dave leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees, his hand outstretched. "I think we should try the direct approach. They're both adults. We can discuss their love lives- or lack thereof in Morgan's case-"

Emily had a wry expression. "How long's it been for Morgan?"

"As far as I know, he stopped having casual sex a long time ago." Rossi leaned back and crossed his ankle on his knee. "He tried something with that clingy Barnes woman he had for awhile, but that blew up mighty quick."

"Mmm hmm," Emily said, popping a Spanish peanut in her mouth after she removed the skin. "You can blame our girl for that. She made him feel guilty as hell." She snickered. "She was really worried about the _integrity of the case_...my ass."

Rossi gave her a chastising look. "Now, now, Em...you don't know that for sure."

She gave him a look right back. "Yes. Yes, I do."

"Well," Rossi answered, standing up and stretching. "You work on Garcia, find out how really happy she truly is with Lynch. And me...I'm going to have a chat with our boy."

Emily stood, and looped her arms around Dave's neck, giving him a quick kiss on the lips. "Thanks for being their hero, too, Rossi."

He looked down into Emily's eyes and smirked. "It's a dirty job, but somebody has to do it."

* * *

The next day at work, Morgan was unlucky enough to be stationed with David Rossi on a stakeout. He didn't know what it was about the man that made him dig into his private life. He'd prefer to just go and have a beer with him and shoot the shit. Instead, Rossi delved into his personal affairs, from his work status, to his sex life. It seemed to be the delight of the older man's life, to make Derek feel uncomfortable and squeamish.

"Damn you, Rossi," Derek growled, still looking out the window. "I'm fine. I've been fine for a long time. Leave it _alone_."

"Hey..." Dave approached gently, like he usually did. Full of grace. Dignity. Tact. "It's been a long time since you mentioned screwing someone. What gives? Can't get a date?"

Gentle...like a bull in a china shop.

Derek turned to shoot an incredulous look at him. "Do I _look_ like someone who would have a hard time getting a date?"

"Since there's been no woman in..." Rossi looked up and tapped his chin for added drama, then continued, "about six months. I'd say...yeah."

He'd started nodding and continued nodding, just to get a rise out of Morgan.

Morgan snickered and looked away from him. "Fuck you, Rossi."

"No, thank you. I'm not your type." He thought for a second, and since he was on a roll, almost added-

Morgan shot him a deathly glare. "Don't even _think_ it, you old bastard." He looked back out the window, and slammed the steering wheel, then looked back at Dave. "I am going to ask Hotch to never assign me with you again. I will take Havernberg on bean burrito night on a winter's day, before I will go out with you again."

Dave almost shuddered. Havernberg was a new agent, and he was terribly lactose intolerant and had hideous gas. Morgan must've been extremely angry to suggest such a thing. He needed to change his approach, if he was going to get any cooperation out of the man.

"Morgan..."

"Shut up."

Risking his life, he said softly, "You remind me a lot of my younger years. Driven, but too cocky to reach and grab what I really wanted. Like at work. It took me years to get where I needed to be, because I didn't trust anyone. I had to do it all myself to do it right. I still have a hard time with that."

Derek sighed. "Yeah, I know. I get it."

"No, you don't," Rossi replied. "I waited so long, too long in a lot of cases. I am just trying to tell you: make wise decisions, or you are going to regret it for the rest of your life."

"Thank you, Yoda," Derek said, smirking. "Can we _please_ get back to the case at hand?"

"Alright," Dave grumbled, "but only if you promise to think-"

"You're pushing your luck, man."

Dave sighed. He knew when he was defeated. "So...how about those Red Sox, huh?"

* * *

"What do you think of this one?" Penelope said, holding up a teddy bear. It was one that talked, really cute. She was going to get it for Henry. His birthday was coming up soon, and Emily offered to go shopping with her.

"It's cute. Hey, Garcie."

Pen looked up with a curious smile.

"How's your sex life with Lynch?"

Penelope began to color, and looked around her. They were in a children's toy store, from before birth to six years old, and there were numerous pregnant women standing around them, along with a passel of children. A bunch had looked up at Prentiss when she'd said that, but she hadn't noticed.

"Can we discuss this somewhere else?" Pen asked quickly.

"Sure!" Emily said, sounding thrilled. "We can go for coffee after and talk about it."

Pen quickly paid for the bear, and they left the shop. On the way to Esther, Pen asked, "So...why the sudden interest in my sex life?"

"Just wondering if you're satisfied with the road your life has gone." She shrugged. "You know, just asking like a pal would."

"You've never asked about this before, Em." Garcia gave her a concerned look. "Is there something wrong with your sex life?"

"Hell, no," Emily blurted quickly. She and Dave had regular rounds of sex. It was awesome. He didn't do it as frequently as her last lover did, but what he lacked in quantity, he made up for in _quality_.

"Well...if you were, you and your mystery man, it would be normal," Pen said, softly smiling with understanding. "Most relationships go through lulls."

Suddenly, Emily looked interested. "Kevin have lulls?"

Pen sighed to herself, then answered, "Yes. He does. He's been stressed, and we haven't...well. He's been stressed a lot lately. And we've been together a long time. And he's getting older."

Emily frowned immediately. "He's not that old. He's about Morgan's age, right?"

Pen snorted. "Not every man can be like Morgan."

"What have you heard about him?" Prentiss prodded. That last statement sounded like PG had some dirty secrets that could possibly help the agenda.

"Oh...lots of things. I know he can go all night." She looked a little dreamy, wistful, even. "He dated a tech once, a really pretty one, who bragged that he wore her out...and made her sore."

Emily had to hide the sour look on her face. Ugh. She did not want to think about Morgan in that fashion...ever. Penelope, on the other hand, had a rather dreamy look on her face.

Aha!

Prentiss went back into attack. "Bet you want to find out..."

She blushed, then shook her head. "That's a moot point. Derek and I are just friends."

"But there could be-"

"No," she said, standing up. "I thought that years ago, and learned Morgan would never settle down...or settle for someone like me."

Emily's mouth dropped. She'd never heard her talk that negatively about herself. "Garcia..."

"I have eyes, Emily! I see what he dates! And I am perfectly happy with Kevin." She shot Emily the saddest look, before she looked back out the windshield. "Just...stop."

Pen pulled in front of Prentiss's apartment, and Em got out...feeling defeated.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_AN:Thanks for the reviews; now for more work from my fairy Godparents...  
_

"That sucked."

Emily was pouting, big time. She felt horrible, like she was torturing Garcia instead of helping her. It was not a good thing...

"It's a good thing," Dave responded, smiling. "In fact, it's fantastic."

She looked up at him from her spot on his chest. "You wouldn't say that if you saw Garcie's face."

"There's a chink in the armor around that surrounds them," he said diplomatically. "Now we need to get in there and widen it."

"Okay," she said, sighing and ruffling the hair on his chest. She traced a pattern slowly. "Any luck with Morgan?"

"No," Dave grunted dispassionately. "He clammed up like a criminal under interrogation."

She continued twirling hairs as she was thinking.

He placed his hand on hers and winced. "Ouch, Emmy, that pulls!"

Ignoring his complaint, she sat straight up and said, "I got it!"

He chuckled and rubbed the center of his chest. "Good. What?"

"They need to describe what their perfect mate is. We can take them out drinking, and start talking about our perfect-"

"Mine. Redhead, short, calm, placid..."

She narrowed her eyes. "Mine. Tall, blonde, blue eyed... young."

He chuckled and rolled her under him. "I can't believe you went there."

"Kiss me, Grandpa," she murmured, her eyes lighting devilishly, "and show me what those whippersnappers are missing..."

* * *

"I don't know if I can say that a perfect man exists," Garcia said, taking a sip of her fuzzy navel. "I mean, I like tall, dark, and handsome, like most women do."

"That's good!" Emily said, nearly giddy with gleeful delight. That described Morgan to a tee!

"Ooh, and blue eyes," Penelope added.

Emily scowled fiercely. "What's wrong with brown eyes?"

Pen blinked. "N-nothing. I am just saying I always liked blue eyes."

Emily glared at her again.

Pen tossed her hands up and backpedaled, "But brown are nice, too! I can do without blue."

"I didn't need tall," JJ said, taking a sip of her rum and coke. "Will is rather short, and I still like him. In fact, I'd say he's my ideal."

"Kevin is short, too," Pen mentioned conversationally.

Emily snorted. "Come on, PG. Kevin is your ideal man?"

"He's fine," she answered less than emphatically, taking a sip of her fuzzy navel.

"You're telling me when you were a little girl, when you dreamed about a knight riding up to your castle to save you...and he pulled off his helmet..._Kevin Lynch _was in there?"

JJ choked on her drink, trying hard not to laugh. She shot Prentiss a chastizing look. "Oh, Emily!"

Penelope pursed her lips together in anger, and her eyes flashed. "What is your problem with my boyfriend lately, Emily Prentiss? First, you question his sexual prowess, and now you insult his looks?"

Emily immediately backed down. Oh, boy. This was not good. She didn't want Garcia defending Lynch. That would make her think more highly of him, and really screw up the matter at hand.

She sighed. "I'm sorry. That was uncalled for."

"Thank you." Pen sat back, and took a sip of her drink. Despite her outwrd calm, she was obviously still miffed.

She noticed the hurt look on Penelope's face and felt like horseshit again. She needed to make this better, and sort of explain what was going on, without giving too much away. "Garcie, I didn't mean to be disrespectful; I just always pictured you with someone else."

"Em, you need to lay off of that," she answered.

"But-"

Penelope's warm and sad brown eyes pleaded with her. "Please. For me."

Emily swallowed a big sip of her vodka cranberry. She bit her tongue, not wanting to make things worse. She couldn't answer the way Garcia wanted her to. It was one promise she was sure she couldn't keep.

* * *

"Now there goes a fine specimen of womanhood," Rossi said, holding up his glass at a cute redhead who walked past their table. He was seriously just joking, thinking about how he'd teased Em last night.

"Yeah, she's pretty cute, for a baby. Girl's barely twenty-one." Derek elbowed Reid with a big grin. "Hey, Romeo. She's about your age, then."

"I'm much older than that!" he remarked, causing the other two men to groan in disbelief. Reid ignored them, took a sip of his beer and shook his head. "Besides, she had a wedding ring on."

Both Rossi and Morgan looked around the table to where she was sitting. Sure enough, a gem sparkled on her left hand.

"I didn't think you were paying attention!" Morgan said, laughing.

Reid beamed. "I _always_ pay attention. Now if you'll excuse me, there is a very non-married blonde at the end of the bar who looks like she is just reading the menu, but has smiled at me twice now. I think I will try my luck."

Both men sat staring at Reid as he walked up to the bar.

"Damn. Boy is learning skills," Derek said.

"He sure is!" Rossi added with a chuckle. "I suppose...he's twenty-eight. Been on the scene for awhile and knows what he wants."

"Yeah," Derek remarked, quirking a grin, barely suppressing a laugh. "Our BAU baby grew up."

That brought on a whole new slew of laughter.

Rossi sat back and took a sip. "So...you know what you want in a woman, Derek?"

Derek nodded. "Yeah...Someone nice."

Rossi narrowed his right eye at him. "That's all?"

He shrugged. "No, but it starts with that. Someone nice I can talk to." He took a sip of his beer. "Dated way too many women in my life I couldn't talk to. Not doing that anymore."

"So, she'd be a friend," Rossi said, gently leading.

"Yeah, I guess." He paused, and to Rossi's surprise, continued again. "She'd have to understand the job, too. I work sixteen hour days a lot, sometimes more than that. Maybe be in law enforcement herself."

Rossi nodded. "Yeah. That would be a plus for sure. I had the opposite, and it ended in divorce times three."

Derek gave a halfhearted grin at Rossi. "Not a whole lot of those kind of women around, is there?"

"I don't know, Derek." He gave him a serious look. "Sometimes that kind of woman is right in your back yard."

"Prentiss?" Derek asked, absolutely appalled.

"Oh, for God's sake!" Rossi growled. Derek was well aware he was dating Emily!

Derek shot him a grin, then continued. "Well, the other two are taken, too, so-"

"Neither of them are married."

God, the man was thick headed. Dave thought Derek would probably go the wrong direction just to spite him! He hoped JJ would forgive him if Morgan started sniffing around her...

Derek narrowed his eyes at him. "I know you don't mean JJ, so if you mean my Baby Girl...it ain't happening. We're just friends, and she's stuck on Lynch."

"I don't know about-"

"Dave," Derek said, giving him a look like he'd never seen before. "Trust me. We're just friends."

Morgan got up, and walked away towards the men's room.

Rossi puzzled that look Morgan gave him in his head, thinking about what it could mean, what it was. About ten seconds later, it almost knocked him on his ass when it hit him.

That look was brokenhearted defeat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_AN: Thanks for the reviews! We're getting close to our happily ever after..._

Archie Chang's was mighty quiet, even if it was a Wednesday night. There were only two other couples in the restaurant besides Rossi and Prentiss. Dave didn't mind. The quiet, nearly somber atmosphere matched his mood.

"Now I know what you mean about that awful feeling," Rossi said, picking up a piece of his beef chow mein with his chopsticks. "That did, indeed, suck."

"No, David Darling," Prentiss said, eating a bite of hers with a fork. She could handle chopsticks, but she managed to spill on her shirt more often than not. She was wearing a white blouse tonight; no use risking it!

"What?" he grumbled. He positively hated the look Morgan gave him. It had been such a pathetically sad look, it stuck with Dave long after he left the bar. He actually had a dream about it last night, and Rossi'd _never _had a dream about another man in his life!

"It is obvious from what you said that Morgan has been carrying the torch for our Garcie for a long time." She grinned, stabbing a water chestnut with her fork. After putting it in her mouth and crunching it loudly, she continued, "It's another chink in their armor, like you said."

He shook his head, hiding a chuckle. Emily ate with such flourish, like she truly enjoyed it. She dove into everything like that: work, food, sex. So alive, so passionate.

She was the best thing that ever happened to him.

They were very similar beings. Both of them tended to see things in black and white, plain as the noses on their faces. Emily hated pussyfooting around things as much as he did. It was one of the many things that really worked in their relationship.

Keeping that in mind, he bluntly stated the problem, "So, he's got it bad for her, and she thinks she's not good enough for him."

Emily nodded. "Looks like it."

Dave watched her carefully. As much as she tried to hide her compassion, she couldn't do it. She had the warmest, softest, darkest brown eyes; they were a mirror to her heart, which felt so deeply. Much deeper than he thought he could feel. He hated when they looked so sad, like they did right now.

"We need to resort to plan C, then," he said with a nod. "It has to work. Third strike, and we're out."

"Plan C," she murmured, thinking. After a moment, she arched a brow and asked, "And what would that be?"

"Well," he added with a grin, "it sure as hell wouldn't be insulting Lynch."

"God, no," Emily interjected, cringing. "I don't want PG being his hero anymore."

"Hmmm…" Dave was stroking his chin in deep thought. He didn't say anything for an obnoxiously long time. He was doing it on purpose; he knew she lacked patience.

She tossed a bamboo shoot at him, and it landed smack on his expensive Italian silk tie.

Quirking a grin at her, he said, "I should make you wait longer because you did that…but I won't. I think we need to drag out the big guns." He gave her a solemn look.

She scowled darkly. "Would you just-"

"We need to double date."

She looked horrified. "Oh, no. No, Dave…"

"We have no other choice, Em," he replied. The two of them were intensely private with their relationship. Although most of the team knew, they'd never made an actual announcement.

Dave still wasn't sure Reid knew.

Besides, as much as they loved Morgan and Garcia, the two of them with their nauseating pet names and their mushy lovey-doveyness, was definitely not their style. This was definitely the worst in worst case scenarios for Emily and himself.

He said the inevitable. "We have no choice."

With a scowl, she announced, "I hope they realize how much we've sacrificed for their pleasure."

"They will. One thing I am good at is having people owe me favors," he said with a smirk that made her giggle.

"I love when you talk like a mafia don…"

He leaned across the table, and with careful enunciation, stated, "Bada boom, bada bing, baby."

* * *

"Oh, that's a splendid idea!" JJ exclaimed, smiling at Emily when she mentioned the plan she'd concocted with Dave."They really do belong together."

"So…you don't mind lying to her, telling her that you're coming, too?" Emily asked, looking a little sheepish. She didn't like asking JJ to lie, but she was desperate. "PG didn't want to go if it was just me."

JJ shook her head adamantly. "No. Normally I would be upset, but she's talked about him for so long, and Morgan...Em?"

"What?"

JJ narrowed her eyes at Em. "Is this why you've been bringing up all those negatives about Kevin lately?"

Emily fought a blush. It was a rarity with her, but certain things still caused her to color up. Meddling in someone else's relationship...that caused it for certain.

JJ gave her a sly grin. "Well, I have to tell you…it's working!"

"Really?" Emily woke up to that. "Do tell."

JJ, as tactful as she was, did love good romantic gossip. She had been the first to tease and sing when Lynch came on the scene. "Garcie came into work yesterday, complaining about Kevin. Apparently, he is not the wonder boyfriend she tried to make him out to be." She lost the smile, and said, "They broke up yesterday evening."

"Whoo hoo!" Prentiss shouted.

JJ gave her a mock chastising look.

Emily rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on. You feel that way, too."

JJ was smiling like she had something juicy. "Garcia is blaming it on you…"

PG talked a lot more to JJ than to Emily. Everyone had a tendency to talk to JJ about everything. She was a fantastic receptacle for information. It was her motherly way about her. Her mouth dropped and she grasped JJ by the shoulders. "Jennifer Jareau, you better tell me!"

"She was kissing Kevin, and really going at it-"

"Second thought," Emily interrupted, shuddering. "Don't tell me."

"Oh, no, Emily. You want to hear this," she said, as she giggled with glee. "She said Morgan's name! Called it out in the middle of a big whopper of a kiss."

Emily's eyes widened, and she giggled, too. "Damn!"

JJ nodded. "I'll say. She tried to tell Kevin she had Morgan on the brain because of you and your comments."

"Too bad," Emily said. "He's not a very good kisser if he can't make her forget a man she's never kissed!"

"I thought so, too," JJ said. "Anyway, apparently Kevin didn't like that explanation and stormed off."

"Can't say I blame him, really," Prentiss said, actually having a smidgen of compassion for the loser. "If Dave did that, I'd shoot him."

"Needless to say," JJ continued archly, "that is probably why she wasn't so hip on going out with just you."

"Well…it's for her own good." She stood with a self-derisive smile for JJ. "At least that's what I keep telling myself."

* * *

"Why shouldn't I go, too, for awhile?" Reid asked, looking confused.

"Because I said so," Rossi replied, not wanting to hash it out with the young genius. Reid had the sort of personality where he beat the fuck out of everything, over thinking and over-analyzing. Morgan had just gone to the can, he was going to be back soon, and Dave needed this to be done like yesterday.

"Oh," Reid said, knowing better than to argue when Rossi looked like he did right now. "Okay."

Just then, Morgan returned. "What's up for tonight?"

"Dinner at Angelo's. Seven. We'll be there," Rossi answered, shooting Reid a quick silencing look.

"Alright," Derek said, then grinned. "I did have a date with Natalie in bookkeeping. I'll bring her with."

"No, not tonight," Rossi interjected.

Derek frowned. "Why not?"

"It's a celebration. Just us family," he blurted out quickly, cringing. God, he hated this!

Derek smirked, filled with sarcastic humor. "Alright then, since you feel so strongly about it…"

"Guys," JJ said, popping into the room. "Meeting time."

Rossi groaned as Reid and Morgan left the room, then mumbled, "Last time I play fairy godfather…"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Sorry I am a day late posting. Was babysitting my BFF's one year old (My baby is seven now!). Whew! I forgot how much energy they take! LOL.. As for the story...here we go! Let's see if Rossi and Prentiss can cast their magic..._

Dave knew this wasn't going to go well two minutes after Penelope had shown up. She'd walked in, bubbly and happy as usual in a white dress with pink and red polka dots on it. She had on a matching pink sweater and a pair of pink high heels, along with a pink bow thing in her hair.

The woman was hard to miss, that was for sure.

She'd taken a seat across from Emily in the booth made for four and scooted in. "Hi, Em."

"Hi Garcie!" Emily had said, a little too excited. Her grin took up half her face. Dave decided at that moment he needed to teach her about the word _subtlety_.

Pen had shot him a smile, and he'd said, "Hey, kitten."

"Where's the rest of the team?" she'd asked. She'd looked around then looked back at him. "As a matter of fact...where's the rest of the table? There's no room."

"Oh...that," he'd said, at a complete loss for words. He had not expected Pen's question. He hadn't thought that far ahead, honestly.

Pen's eyes had narrowed at Emily, who'd looked as guilty as Dave felt. "What's going on, you two?"

That lead them to where they were now, speechless and on the spot.

Emily, quick witted babe that she was, said, "JJ called and said she couldn't come, and Reid isn't coming, either. That leaves just us, you...and Morgan."

Pen's mouth dropped open. "Emily Prentiss. You didn't!"

"PG, let me explain," she said quickly, as Pen started to slide out of the booth.

"I'll pay," Dave interjected quickly. "It's a great restaurant and you will love the food."

"Rossi!" Pen said, turning hurt eyes on him. "I can't believe you were part of this! I expect it from Emily- she obviously hates my boyfriend- but you?"

"Ex-boyfriend," Emily added quickly, and from the look on her face, immediately regretted it.

Penelope's eyes grew wet with tears. "Yes, Em. My boyfriend of three years who never did anything but _love me _is now gone. Am I supposed to cheer, like you obviously are?"

Emily sat back and her eyes grew cold. "If you really think I am that much of a bitch, Garcia, we no longer need to speak."

"Ladies, come on," Dave pleaded.

"Shut up," Emily spat, looking at him, and with the look on his hot under the collar girlfriend's face, he did as she bid.

He glanced over at Penelope, who took the fine linen napkin off the table to wipe her eyes. "I can't believe you would do this to me, Emily, after everything I told you."

"But-"

Dave didn't get to find out what Em was going to say.

"What in the hell is going on?" Derek thundered, arriving at the table. He immediately sat next to Penelope, ignoring both Rossi and Prentiss. He held her against his chest, shot the other two a scowl, and then cupped her chin. "Baby... sweetheart. Tell me; what's wrong?"

Penelope looked at him for another second as dead silence filled the air. For a moment, Dave thought she might actually say something of value, something that would finally clear the air for good. Emily was even holding her breath next to him.

"Oh, God!" Penelope cried.

Then she wailed and put her head into his chest.

Scratch that.

Dave decided he should try and make this better. They couldn't spend the whole dinner crying. Besides, there were four manicotti in the kitchen with his name on it.

"Derek-"

"Shut up, Rossi," Derek spat, then went back to cooing to Penelope.

Emily looked at Dave.

Dave looked back at Emily.

Then they both stared at Morgan and Garcia, clinging to each other, her arms around his middle, his cheek on the top of her head.

"Baby...do we need to go?" Derek murmured, giving Penelope such warm, loving eyes.

"Yes," she said, sniffling. She truly looked miserable, which made Dave feel horrible.

"Penelope, I never meant to hurt you," Emily whispered, as Derek and Pen began to get out of the booth. Dave glanced at Em and saw the tears in her eyes.

Dave felt terrible for both of the girls. Emily...she meant well. He did, too. "Neither of us meant any harm. You both need to hear this. Sit back down."

"Haven't you done enough?" Derek asked, giving him a dirty look before standing up. He reached a hand for Pen, who quickly squeezed his hand.

Dave had had enough of this whole situation."Yes, dammit. I've done too much. More than I should have to," he said, growling. "_Sit down_!"

He said it so loudly he drew a crowd of attention, which he hated. Other diners turned to look at them. However, it did the trick; Pen sat back down and Derek did, too, begrudgingly.

"You got five minutes, man," Derek said in a tone so menacing, it raised the hair on Rossi's arms.

"Okay," Rossi said, squinting one eye at Derek. "You want the abridged version; you're getting it." He turned to face Penelope. "Kitten, _that_ idiot is in love with you." He gestured with his thumb towards Derek, in case Penelope didn't catch it.

Penelope's eyes widened and she began to blink. She was no longer crying; she looked like a deer caught in the headlights of a car.

"And you," he said, looking over at Derek, who looked like he'd swallowed his liver. "This kitten is in love with you. She's seen the parade of women you've walked by with, and hadn't considered herself in their caliber." He smiled warmly at Penelope; he'd always had a soft spot for the tech. "I'm telling her now what she'd thought was wrong, no matter how this turns out."

Both Derek and Pen stared back at him, speechless.

"That was less than five minutes." He sat back, crossing his legs. " I'm done."

Emily reached under the table and patted his leg in approval.

The table was quiet for at least another five minutes, before Derek broke the silence.

"It's true, you know."

Penelope turned to look at Derek, her voice barely over a whisper. "How long?"

Derek's eyes were soft, but fiercely intense. "Forever." He waited another second, then added cautiously, "You, too?"

She nodded quickly, the truth and depth of her feelings in her bright eyes and beaming smile. "Everything he said."

Derek moved closer to her, cupping her face in his hands. "He's a meddling old bastard, isn't he?"

Her smile turned tremulous and her eyes watered, as she buried her fingertips in the soft linen of his shirt. "She's not a very good friend."

"I love you, Baby Girl," he whispered.

"I love you, too, Hot Stuff," she whispered back, and tipped her head to receive his kiss.

Emily was so excited, the spot where she was patting Rossi's leg was starting to ache.

Dave was just relieved it was over.

A few moments later, Dave cleared his throat, and snapped open his menu.

"The manicotti here is to die for," he said smugly.

Penelope looked at Derek.

Derek looked at Penelope.

And they both grinned as they opened their menus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6- Epilogue**

_AN: Thank you so much for the reviews. Please stay tuned for a special "prologue after the epilogue" (How Rossi and Prentiss ended up dating) coming tomorrow.. .because didn't Dave and Emily deserve their own tidbit after this?..._

"David," Dave said with all seriousness. "They should name the baby David."

"If it is a boy," Emily replied. She was wrapping a baby shower gift for the new Baby Morgan, whatever the sex.

"Girl: Davidette."

She threw the wrapping tape at him, and he dodged it.

"Hey! I have earned that right, don't you think?"

One look at him, she could tell he was serious. She snorted. "You did nothing more than I did. If anything, the baby should be Emily...or maybe Elmer. That's close to Emily."

"Elmer Morgan," Dave said, testing it out on his tongue. He shook his head. "Nope. Sounds like a serial killer."

She couldn't help but chuckle. "You're awful."

He smiled back with a smirk. "I am guessing that we won't get a damn thing besides the Godparents role they already gave us."

Emily nodded. "That Godfather role was coveted. Reid pitched a fit when he found out it wasn't him."

Rossi smirked again. "Italian: good Godfather. It's an unspoken rule."

"Ooh," she said, standing, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I still love it when you speak like a mafia don."

He arched his brow. "Even after three years of marriage?"

She nodded. "And a one year old."

He chuckled. "I still can't believe I did that. I could havehad_ grandkids_ the same age...or older."

Baby Bella was a complete surprise for both Dave and Emily. They'd both decided on no children, due to their hectic careers and life status. Dave, in his early fifties, felt he'd exceeded the age limit for childrearing, and Emily truly had no desire for children of her own. Other peoples, sure. She'd spoil them and give them back to their parents. But her own? Oh, no.

One bout of the stomach flu, two days of missing the pill, and they got the true love of their lives just barely nine months later.

"Anything is possible with a fairy Godfather," she added, smiling seductively. "Look at Morgan and Garcia."

"That's true, although I like to think the Italian proverb fits us, and them, better," he replied.

"What's that?" she asked, curious.

"Popular translation is _True love waits_. But I like to take it literally, and in Italian, _cara mia_," he said. He leaned down to kiss her lips, and whispered, "_Quella destinata per te, nessuno la prenderà."_

Emily sighed and received his kiss, agreeing to what he said completely.

_No one will take the one who is destined for you.  
_


	7. Chapter 7

_**And an extra for the scads of folks who asked me, "Please write how Rossi and Prentiss got together. I love those two!"... Just know, I aim to please (And I love those two, too!). Love, Kricket**_

**_Chapter 7- Prologue- Four Years before the epilogue..._**

It was the end of one of the longest, but most rewarding, cases the BAU team had ever been on. Seven days, twenty-three hours later, the team was finally on their way home. Everyone was on a high, but they also were wiped out from the length of the case.

"We done good," Rossi said, sitting next to Spencer Reid. Dave had a newspaper in his hand. After being in the midst of a case, he lost track of current events, so he always read a paper when he was done with a case to reconnect.

Reid looked up from his book and smiled. "I concur."

"I'm just glad it's over," Emily said, walking down the aisle. She had just exited the bathroom.

"You can say that again," Morgan replied, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

She smiled snarkily, and repeated, "I'm just glad it's over."

"Smart ass," Derek retorted, but gently and with a smirk of his own.

"Considering the magnitude and complexity of the case, and the sheer number of victims, the fact that we narrowed down and-"

Rossi tossed his paper at Reid, interrupting the younger man's play-by-play. "Like I said, we done good."

"That we did," Hotch added with a grin. A moment later, his cell phone beeped. He glanced at the incoming text and frowned. "That's Haley. I better get this."

As he stood and walked to a more private part of the jet, Prentiss said, "We should get together tonight, all of us. Have a celebration drink."

Reid shook his head sadly. "I have a convention in DC I need to go to this weekend. I'm leaving early tomorrow."

"Star Trek?" Morgan asked with a shit eating grin.

"Actually, no. It's a magic convention. I'm learning new _hocus pocus _to shock and awe you all," he answered, wiggling his fingers in mid air, as if he were conjuring a spell.

"How 'bout you, JJ?" Rossi asked.

"It's been seven days since I've seen my son," she said. She didn't elaborate any more. She didn't need to.

"Morgan?" Prentiss asked.

He shook his head. "No, I can't. I got plans with a honey I simply can't break."

"Bring her with," Rossi said diplomatically.

Derek arched a brow at him, adding a smirk. "Naked plans, Rossi."

Prentiss made a sour face. "Have fun."

Derek grinned back at her, and leaned into his seat.

"I'll try Garcia," Emily said, shooting off a quick text.

A quick response came back: _I got the flu_.

"What?" Derek said, reading over Prentiss's shoulder. He sat up and frowned. "She's sick? She didn't say she was sick..." He immediately pulled out his phone and hit a button. "Yeah, Baby Girl. What's this I hear you're sick and you didn't let your sweetness know? I'm gon-"

His voice trailed away as she stood and walked away, the overwrought concern he showed was almost comical.

Prentiss shook her head with a chuckle just under her breath. "God, those two."

"I know," Dave answered, and he knew he had the same look Emily had on her face. It wasn't the first time he thought the same about something that Emily did. They really were two peas in a pod.

He grinned at the beautiful brunette. "Nauseating, isn't it?"

"Utterly." She was grinning, too.

For an immeasurable amount of time, Rossi looked at Prentiss and really studied her, the strong, yet feminine, line of her jaw, the smooth characteristic of her skin, milky and white. He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She was looking at him, too...and looked completely bowled over by what she saw and felt.

Again, Dave knew he looked the exact same way.

Reid looked up from his book, with a confused look on his face. "Why are you two smiling so much?"

Dave ignored him, and leaned forward, a bit closer to the object of his thoughts. "Emily, would you like to have dinner with me? I know this excellent Italian place-"

"Yes," she blurted quickly, obviously surprising him and herself.

"Good," he said, nodding. Then he smiled, and for the first time in a very long time, it was a genuine smile, full of warmth and promise, and completely lacking snark. "Good. I'll follow you to your place from the BAU."

Emily gave a coy smile and sat back in her chair. "How about I just ride with you instead?"

"Oh, snap," JJ interjected with a grin, finally reminding both Rossi and Prentiss they had an audience.

Reid simply looked confused and stunned.

Dave could feel the heat rising in his cheeks, and caught a glimpse of himself in the jet's mirrored windows. Dear God, was that a _blush_ under his swarthy Italian skin?

Emily just grinned at him and winked, the little minx.

Reaching for his paper again, he snapped it open, then looked at Prentiss around the paper with a grin. "Sounds like a plan."


End file.
